mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glomp
Glomp is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Glomp is an energetic and friendly Mixel. He has a very open personality and loves to play and hang out with other Mixels. He appears to be allergic to any routine and loves to mix up life by doing things crazily and differently. He is a loyal and strong leader, and is just as loyal and strong as a friend. He is always sick with a constant cold, but he tries not to allow it to hinder him in any way possible. Physical Appearance Glomp is mostly lime green in color. He has a round body that also acts as his face. His skull is capped with a darker green color with two dark green, cat-like ears on top. He has a single eye in the center, a very large lime nose that is constantly secreting slime, and a black jaw with two spaced-out flat teeth that point upwards. His arms are long and black with dark green hands and two lime fingers on each, which are tipped with slime. His legs are long and bowed. They have a lime accent starting at their top halves, grey accents in the middle, and the rest of his legs continue with a darker green color. His eyelids alternate between being dark green and lime green variously. Abilities Origin His snot can ricochet him in the air. He can store objects in his nose, and can also shoot objects from his nose. Calling All Mixels * The Big Sneeze: Expel a torrent of slime that does area damage. * Snot Ball: Wad up a huge ball of slime and hurl it at a target for a burst of damage. * Slime Control: Attach slime to every nearby enemy, pulling and taunting them into attacking. Biography Early life Little is known about Glomp's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Glorp Corp at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He arrived late to the annual Mix Festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a trip to Mixel Park with his brothers, he played fetch with Glurt using a Cubit. This ended up leading to events that made Glurt Murp with Scorpi. He attempted to Mix with Hoogi to catch him, but collided with a billboard for the Wiztastics' show. The chase led him to the top of the rafters, where the Murp was eventually caught, though a blast of magic from Magnifo's top hat broke the rafters, causing everyone to split and fall in a pyramid shape, which eventually toppled on top of Magnifo. ("Murp Romp") Glomp Maxed with his Glorp Corp brothers to help Footi fend off a swarm of Nixels. ("Glorp Corp Max") When he was sick with a bad cold, his brothers, the Wiztastics, and the Spikels all attempted to help make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Further adventures Glomp was a watcher of a Wiztastics performance. ("Wiztastics Max!") Glomp was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Glorp Corp in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Glomp was among the crowd of Mixels outside the building on fire in Mixopolis. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"That Murp is destroying Mixel Park!"'' - Glomp, Murp Romp Set Information |code = SNO1ROCK3T}} Glomp was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41518 and he contains 64 pieces. 41518 Glomp can be combined with 41519 Glurt and 41520 Torts to create the Glorp Corp Max. LEGO Shop product description Get into gooey mischief with GLOMP! GLOMP is the leader of a green, gooey tribe of thrill-seekers known as the Glorp Corp. The crazier the better for one-eyed GLOMP who is always hatching harebrained schemes and playing goofy games. And don’t get too close – the tallest of this swamp-dwelling tribe always has slimy hands and a runny nose! *''Features cyclops eye, translucent green slime elements and posable joints'' *''Collect all three members of the Glorp Corp tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41524 MESMO from the LEGO® Mixels™ Wiztastics tribe for a crazy mixed-up Mixels creature'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3”(10cm) tall'' Sidebar description Have fun with GLOMP, with slimy hands and runny nose, one of three Glorp Corp tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 3 sets. In-Booklet code Glomp's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is SNO1ROCK3T, which is SnotRocket when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Glorp Corp. *His slime comes from his nose. He also stores Cubits in his nose. It seems that he also can launch himself into the air with this slime. *Glomp is the Mixel who is in the Glorp Corp mini-game on the Mixels Cartoon Network website. Strangely, he is seen producing slime with his feet. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Glomp's name is a pun on the words "stomp" and "glop", or maybe "gloop". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Glomp's voice is provided by Maddie Taylor. Real-life history Glomp appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Glomp debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Epic Comedy Adventure, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Mesmo instructions on LEGO.com * Glorp Corp Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Glorp Corp= |-|Series 3= Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Covered eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Elemental Nose Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Moving Fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels With Allergies Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters voiced by Maddie Taylor Category:Mixopolis Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Two Legs